A conventional electronic component 1′ of surface mount type, disclosed in FIG. 13 of Patent Document 1 for example, is configured as shown in the accompanying FIGS. 18-20.
Specifically, the surface mount type electronic component 1′ includes an electrode terminal 2′, two electrode terminals 3′, a semiconductor element 4′, such as a semiconductor chip, mounted on the upper surface of the electrode terminal 2′, metal wire 5′ electrically connecting the semiconductor element 4′ and the two electrode terminals 3′ by e.g. wire bonding, and a synthetic resin package 6′ sealing the whole in a manner such that the lower surfaces of the electrode terminals 2′ and 3′ are partially exposed at the lower surface of the package 6′ as mounting surfaces 7′ and 8′ for soldering.
In the manufacturing process of the conventional electronic component 1′ described above, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a lead frame of metal plate which is not shown is prepared. The lead frame includes at least one set of electrodes 2′ and 3′ to constitute an electronic component, and connecting leads 9′ and 10′ which support and are connected with the electrode terminals 2′ and 3′ integrally. A semiconductor element 4′ is mounted on each of the sets of electrode terminals 2′ and 3′, wire bonding is performed with metal wire 5′, and further the package 6′ is formed of synthetic resin by transfer molding before cutting the connecting leads 9′ and 10′ at the side surfaces of the package 6′ to separate the lead frame into individual electronic components 1′.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-222906